


Hold on tight and don't let go

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora gets an unusual call from Lydia and worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on tight and don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one while looking through old files. I know I posted it on tumblr so I thought I could upload it here as well :) Enjoy!

Cora was reading through her notes, sharpie cap in her mouth, and highlighted the shit out of everything. Ever since she got into college she was more than ecstatic and threw herself into one class after another. Since she hadn’t really had the time to enjoy high school (it was more of a rushed thing once she finally returned to school), she was determined to enjoy college at all costs.

She lightly startled when her phone went off and hastily fumbled it out of her pocket. She smiled at the ID that appeared on the display. Spitting the sharpie cap into her free hand she answered the call. “Hey, sweetie. Miss me?”

“Are you at home?” Lydia’s voice was strained and Cora knew she would be mistaken, when she assumed that Lydia even sniffled a bit. She was instantly alert.

“Yeah, I am. But - Lydia, did something happen?”

“I’m coming over. See you in about 10 minutes.”

Lydia hung up and Cora stared at her phone in disbelief. After a few seconds though she caught herself and got up to make some tea. It was not uncommon for her girlfriend to simply hang up when she said all she wanted to say so more than anything she got really worried. Lydia had been out for the night, a new club opened up or something. Cora stayed at home, happy with her notes and books. It was not that she didn’t enjoy a good party, but she preferred smaller crowds (preferably only pack members), because she found all the different (and mostly unfamiliar) smells and noises rather disturbing than relaxing. Also she was quite okay with being alone for the evening. So, what could have possibly happened to stress Lydia out so much that she wanted to leave?

The bell went off when Cora just packed her notes aside. In less than a second she was at the door and opened up to a miserable looking Lydia. Without further words she led her inside, took off her coat and placed the hot cup of tea in her hands. They sat down on the couch and for a while Lydia sipped at her tea while Cora did her best not to freak out and shake Lydia by her shoulders until she told her what happened to her.

When Cora placed a hand on Lydia’s thigh and gently drew circles with her finger tips, the strawberry blonde put down the cup and let herself fall against Cora. Cora carefully wrapped her arms around Lydia, who did the same and held on to her like she needed to know that she was here with her. They sat like this for a while until Cora let herself fall back and took Lydia with her, snuggled against her chest and neck. The werewolf inhaled deeply and buried her nose into Lydia’s hair.

“Want to tell me now what happened?”she asked softly. Lydia tensed up and drew in a shaky breath. “You know I was out earlier. New club and everything.” She muttered and Cora nodded lightly. “I was dancing, enjoying myself, the usual. Until this guy came. We danced together for a bit, because he was not that bad and he didn’t look that bad as well, so I thought ‘Alright. You seem good enough for me.’” At this Cora chuckled lightly and pressed a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s temple. She knew rather well about Lydia’s standards. Though she also felt the uneasiness from earlier settle in again, an idea where this was going formed in her head and she held Lydia a bit tighter than before. “Apparently he thought that, just because I was wearing a skirt and danced with him for an hour or so, it would be totally okay to get all into my personal space and try to make out with me even though I told him that I’m already taken. He didn’t even care!” Lydia’s voice didn’t waver though Cora could practically smell the discomfort, anger and frustration on her. She barely suppressed a growl when Lydia continued. “He – he shoved me into a wall and-“ Lydia took a deep breath. Cora could feel her skin crawl with the need to break every bone in this guy’s body. “I actually broke his nose when I punched him in the face. I also kneed him hard, I don’t exactly know where, but it obviously hurt enough to make him fall to the ground.” Cora released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and began to gently stroke Lydia’s back. “And now I’m here.” Lydia ended and pressed her nose against Cora’s neck.

Cora sighed and pressed another soft kiss on her forehead. The rage still ran hot through her veins and she couldn’t help the helplessness and guilt that flooded her head. If she would’ve been there, this would not have happened!

“Next time I’m going with you” she said and her voice sounded more like a low growl. Lydia raised her head at that and threw a little glare her way. “No, you’re not! For one thing: you hate it out there, I know that. And second and also the most important part: I’m perfectly able to defend myself, no help needed. I went clubbing before I even knew you and it was not the first time it happened. Sadly it also won’t be the last time, but that doesn’t mean that I need someone to protect me all the time!” She huffed and laid her head back down.

Cora sighed frustrated, stroking a stray hair out of Lydia’s face. “So what can I do? Let me do something to help you.” Lydia sighed as well and pressed closer to Cora. “Just hold me for a while. That’s enough for now.” It was not really enough for Cora, but for now she would be happy to do that, so she made sure that Lydia was safely wrapped up in her arms.

“You could also take a shower. Y’know, to get rid of – everything.” Cora offered after an hour. Lydia hummed in response which Cora took as a ‘yes’ and straightened a bit, arms still firmly placed around the strawberry blonde. “I’ll search for some towels and clothes you can wear, okay?” she rubbed Lydia’s back and slowly let go. Lydia pulled back and allowed Cora to stand up. “You know where the bathroom is, right?” she asked and the eye roll she got in response made her chuckle. Lydia looked almost relaxed again and when she entered the bathroom, towels and clothes on her arms, she smiled carefully. “I think, I’m going to join you under the shower.” She said as casual as possible. At Lydia’s raised brow she continued “To make sure that there’s no unfamiliar scent on you.”

“Is it a werewolf-thing or a Cora-thing?” Lydia asked with a soft smile. Cora returned the smile a bit embarrassed. “Can’t it be both?”

Lydia laughed and pressed a short kiss on Cora’s lips. “Of course it can, sweetheart.”


End file.
